Stranger
by AwakeningAngels
Summary: 2012 Halloween fan fic. Halloween is stranger than it seems. Life is stranger than it seems. Life has its strangers. Watch your back. This isn't a trick...this is real.


_Author's Note: Hey guys. This is my first Halloween fan fic entitled "Stranger". Pretty explanatory – well, to me it is. This is also my first one-shot fan fiction – I don't have much time for a multi-chapter fan fiction; that is the reason why. But anyway, it's basically about someone coming into the lives of the New Directions members, specifically Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, and a little bit of Jake Puckerman – and I'm pretty sure if you guys know who this "someone" is, if you know what I mean._

_Main couples in this fic are Brittana, Finchel, Quinndependence, and Jarley, just to let you know._

_I hope you all enjoy it, and Happy Halloween!_

* * *

Halloween. When that word comes up, immediately people think of demonic decorations, bowls of varieties of candy, crazy costumes, and haunted houses – well, at least that what absent-minded Brittany S. Pierce thinks.

The witty, tall blonde had been celebrating Halloween for about fifteen years of her life, starting at about the age of six. She was always scared of clowns. When she was about four years old, her mother took her to the circus that came into town. The music, dancing, souvenirs, animals, and acts turned out to be pretty well – that is, until the clowns poured out.

There were so many of them. Fat ones, skinny ones; tall and short; ones with creepy smiles and dopey, upside-down ones. It must've been the faces out of everything to the Cheerio; one of them ran to the audience and up to her, waving at her and smiling creepily in her face. She screamed her ass of and begged her mother to take her out.

Since that day, Brittany has been terrified of them. She wouldn't even watch _Bobo, The Circus Clown_ anymore, knowing that he might come out of the TV screen and stand by her bed with that ugly-looking smile.

And then she met the love of her life; the cream in her coffee; the strawberry on top of her shortcake – Santana Lopez.

She was bitchy to a lot of people, sure; but she was a different type of girl when she was around Brittany. She was adorable, sexy, pretty, talented, boss 'round town. Brittany could describe the Latina in many ways.

Either way, she loved her for her honesty and advice, and not just her hot looks. Somewhere around the age of thirteen, a few years before they became girlfriend and girlfriend, Santana took away her fear of clowns. She had decorated her face to make it look like she was a clown so she could she what she was talking about. Brittany thought the clowns came from another planet, coming to attack humans' brains. Santana had corrected her, and told her about the face paint thing from what she learned from the carnival at her old school.

Now this Halloween – and the couple ones after the encountering of Santana Lopez – Brittany wasn't going to be scared; she was going to have the time of her life, collecting bucket loads of candy and spending time with her friends.

The blonde Cheerio was putting her hair in a bun and placing a silk scrunchie on it to hold her hair in place. She was glad to have gotten the angel costume from Party City. She planned on going to a Halloween party with Santana, who was going to be dressed up as half-devil half-cat. The only thing she thought at this point was how sexy – or, if not that, ridiculous – the costume would look on the brunette.

While arranging the preparations for her hair, another blonde head poked into the doorway in search of her own daughter. "Brittany?" she called into the room, and the teen further in the room gave in to her attention. "Your friends are here."

Brittany was still applying eye shadow to her perfectly round eyes. The glitter sparkled in the fluorescent lighting in the Cheerio's bedroom. It was like painting a tiny sculpture of Tinker Bell. "I'll be out in a minute," she told her mother straight before she exited the room to get the Halloween candy ready for passing kids in the neighborhood.

Unexpectedly, two girls enter the room. They have their hands on their hips, looking over at the blonde. "Brittany?" Another blonde girl calls to her. She has costume paint on her arms, face, and neck. Traces of red with precise, sharp lines resemble blood marks and stitches. Black makeup had smeared under her eyes to look as if she was going through some type of depression and cried her eyes out.

"Quinn! Santana!" The enthusiastic blonde dancer got up from her seat, darting over to hug her best friends and plant a slight kiss on Santana's cheek. The brunette blushed at the girl's smile. She was so adorable to her. If the other blonde weren't here, she'd do the most outrageous things to her that no one else would even know about.

"You both look totally hot," Brittany spoke, observing the two girls before her.

The Latina blushed. "Well, I mean we are hot bitches, aren't we?" she asked, and then reached for Brittany's cheek, caressing it. "And just look at my sexy, sweet angel that fell from the gates of heaven."

The dancer had the biggest grin on her face, and nothing was hiding it. She felt so bashful being that Quinn was in the room as well, standing there and envying the love that her two favorite people were sharing.

For someone who's been educating herself to not do the wrong things in terms of religion, Quinn totally looked the opposite tonight. Her white bride dress looked awfully short, showing off her long legs covered with the black fish-net tights. And the bodice – my God, the bodice – it showed off so much skin. Brittany could only see a slight curve of Quinn's fully grown breast. It probably still contained the breast milk for her daughter, Beth. Either way, Brittany was so turned on by the wonderful, round –

She caught Santana's eyes at an instant. The Latina was too excited for her beautiful blonde angel dressed in the angel costume, and didn't notice Brittany's daze. Good thing, to Brittany's knowledge. She's seen the brunette strike at too many people. The violence, especially with her best friend, had to stop.

Speaking of Santana, the moment when Brittany looked at her, her whole world stopped right then and there. She was just as hot as Quinn, but she had something a little more; something that made Brittany jump out of her own body. She had on a tight red and black dress, with the skirt only stopping at her thighs, and the bodice tied with so many lace strings. A black tail dangled off her ass, and cat ears sat on her perfectly-combed head.

Yep, Brittany was definitely turned on right now.

"So, are we ready to go then?" the blonde closest to the door asked, putting the orange bag's straps over her left shoulder. "I mean, I feel that I'm too old for this kind of thing. You know, the whole _asking people for Halloween candy_ type of thing."

"How can anyone by too old to ask people for candy – well, unless you have diabetes?" Brittany asked.

"We're in college, Brittany." Quinn took a step closer to the wall and leaned against it. "Well, you're supposed to be, but you failed last year. Either way, we could've just asked for candy at Walgreens or the candy store down the street from here –"

The dancer pouted, looking into Quinn's hazel eyes. "But dressing up and getting candy from other houses is fun," she whined.

"And…" Quinn interrupted for a brief second, and Brittany was quiet to hear the girl's next statement. She had turned her head towards the closest window and eyed the outside. It was only about 6:45, but dark had come before them like ghosts in the attic. "We might get caught by someone. The cops, a college boy trying to rape us – anybody. We can't risk getting in trouble, especially on this night. Who knows who could sneak up behind us?"

Santana couldn't help but nod. She wasn't much of a news junkie, but she had been watching the news lately about a couple of kidnappings. Most of them were for girls around the ages fourteen to seventeen. She, Brittany, and Quinn were all nineteen; so having anything to do with those shenanigans seemed unlikely.

However, no one was really sure of anything anymore. For all they knew, a grown man could take them to their car and fuck the souls out of them. Santana, Quinn, nor Brittany would understand the fear of laying underneath a buff, aggressive man while he continuously let thrusts onto their fragile bodies, and their dick sliding on into them and burning their athletic legs. That probably felt like sticking your hand in something acidic, but how the hell would they know?

"We…can bring long coats," Brittany suggested, and she sprinted over to her closet to see what she had stored up. The girl was so hyped for trick-or-treating, and she didn't want to lose the opportunity just because of some creepy rumor about strangers catching them and wanting to sex them up.

"Britt, we didn't bring anything with us," Santana replied.

"It may get chillier, though," Quinn added, pressing her hand against the window. "Weather forecasts says it might get a little cooler at about 7:15 or so."

The dancer exited her closet, holding three long coats in her hands. She handed the black one to Santana and the white one to Quinn. She slipped her arms through the tan one, admiring the soft fabric that was put into the material. "See, now we're warm and protected," she said with a cheesy but satisfying pitch. She immediately grabbed her orange bag from off her bed and sprinted out of her bedroom door. "Come on, let's go!"

After putting the coat on, Santana chuckled at the sight of her beloved girlfriend, making her way downstairs and to Santana's car. Quinn just shook her head. Sure, Brittany was one of her best friends, but she sure did act like a big kid, especially around the holidays.

"You really put up with that?" the blonde asked the Latina, who was standing by the door and getting ready to follow Brittany.

Santana whirled around, her hair being tossed but still into perfect place. "What? She's adorable, Quinn."

"We're supposed to be mature, is what I'm talking about."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You would understand if you were in my place. I'm just saying." And with that, she exited Brittany's bedroom. Quinn sighed as she followed behind. She liked the idea of being alone, especially since she doesn't know much about keeping a relationship – well, to her knowledge. But having someone who appreciates her, like Brittany and Santana appreciate each other, was a good feeling as well.

"Maybe I would." There were good things about being single, too, Quinn had to admit.

* * *

"Spiderman? Are you serious?"

Rachel Berry was greeted at the door by her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. He has to be one of the cutest guys any girl would've ever seen. His body was put into perfect shape, his buzz cut was soft and breathtaking, and his quirkiness –

Well, speaking of his _quirkiness_…

"I wanted to be a man-eater – you know, those types of zombies that like to eat people and stuff," Finn explained, looking down at Rachel as she continued to giggle. "But my mom said it was too…what was the word? Grading?"

"Gory," Rachel responded, trying to stop her laughing. But she just couldn't get over the fact that Finn was looking like this. The blue tights and the red underwear looked extremely tight on the boy, and the cape draped over his back and bottom. Rachel could only imagine what the seven-year-old Finn Hudson looked like.

Admitting everything willingly, Finn shrugged and set off that fizz in Rachel's body when he gives off that baby smirk.

"At least you can still protect me when we're out in the darkness," Rachel agreed, observing the outfit for another time. "It would be a pity for a hopeless girl to wander around by herself in the midst of danger." She took a step forward and leaned against one of Finn's buff arms, stroking it with one of her small hands. It gave her shivers to feel the biceps and triceps on that tall guy, especially when they did it for the first time.

"Sure thing, Tigress," Finn agreed, looking down at Rachel's Halloween costume.

According to him, she looked smoking hot. The orange and black bodice wrapped around her upper body, pressing her boobs together and making them look like nicely, small ripe pumpkins. _Oh God, the mailman…the mailman…the fucking mailman_, Finn thought as he continued to look down at her features. The skin was so sultry, her hair fell perfectly in place, her face was beautiful, her slim body was –

"Finn. Finn!" the small brunette called, tapping his face with her fingers. Once Finn snapped out of the image of Rachel jumping up and down while playing volleyball, the small girl glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Don't get any ideas, okay? We're not doing it tonight, hear me?"

"But – well, okay," he replied reluctantly, and listened to the girl giggle again. She stepped onto her tip toes – the black flats she had on wasn't really helping with her stature – and kissed the boy on his cheek. If anything, she felt lucky to have someone who made her feel like the superstar she is now.

"Come on, let's hurry before we're late," Rachel declared, skipping to the door and heading out to Finn's car. The tall former quarterback followed, opening the door for her girlfriend and going around to hop in the front seat. Finn turned on the ignition and drove out of the driveway, heading west.

Rachel looked out the window a couple of times and then at Finn, who moved his arms a lot for wearing that almost-uncomfortable costume. "Are you excited for the party tonight? Sam is hosting, and all of our friends are going to be there," she spoke.

God, it had been so long since she's seen all of her friends in New Directions. And they, plus herself, have changed so much. She doesn't even see Puck or Santana as the guys who likes to bully people all the time anymore.

"Pretty much," Finn replied. He chuckled when he thought of the Darth Vader impression he did a while back. "It's been a while since I've heard one of his goofy impressions of people.

Rachel giggled. "Yes, and I miss Mercedes' sass. She is the number one diva in my book."

"Totally."

Somewhere inside, though, the two didn't know what they would feel once they've encountered Sam's party and realize that they've changed in some sort of way. It'll be like they've been abducted by some aliens from another planet or something. What'll happen to Mercedes? Or Kurt? Or even Quinn? Neither one of them knew anything.

"You mind if we trick-or-treat first?" Rachel asked, holding onto the orange bag in her hands. "Maybe we can get ourselves some goodies before we head on. Sure, I wasn't a fan of dressing up as a creature or an animal just to get some treats from strangers, but since you only do this once a year –"

"I don't have a bag," Finn replied.

The tiny brunette reached into her purse and pulled out something orange and folded it up, waving it beside Finn's head. "Now you do," she said with a smile.

The former quarterback behind the wheel grinned. "What would I be without you?" he asked his brunette girlfriend, allowing her to kiss him on the cheek as he continued to drive. Of course in the back of his mind, Finn knew the answer to that: he wouldn't be anything. He would've felt useless without her.

The car stopped in a familiar neighborhood, and the two got out of the car with their orange Halloween bags, heading off to the first home. Before they got there, Rachel spotted three familiar heads: a brunette and two blondes.

"Santana! Quinn! Brittany!" the short girl called, running over to them. Finn followed close behind, almost running out of breath. The Unholy Trinity whirled around just to see the same Rachel Berry, but with a different style.

Brittany cocked an eyebrow, perplexed. "Is that Rachel? 'Cause she doesn't usually look like a whore."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the dumbfounded blonde. On the contrary, though, Rachel did change from what she used to always be: that same brunette girl with the straight bangs, the animal sweaters, the knee-high socks and flats – thank God she was over those.

She allowed the girl to give her a friendly hug, and watched as she hugged Santana and Brittany.

"I didn't know you were coming trick-or-treating, too," Rachel told the girls.

Santana observed the tigress costume she had on. "And I didn't know you were going to dress like something out of _Victoria's Secret_, especially being that you always look like a sexless librarian who's been reading too much Shakespeare. Still, I'd give this look an A-plus."

The shorter brunette looked down at her tigress costume. The orange and black skirt reached down right at her thighs, and her legs were covered with black tights. Sure it was a little provocative to Rachel, but at least the tights covered her legs, unlike those knee-high stockings she wore when they did Britney Spears week in her junior year.

"Thank you," she replied politely. And speaking of dressing, Santana seemed to have something provocative under that coat of hers. She was just as bad as Rachel, but they were nineteen now and it didn't seem to matter to anyone.

Finn observed the Unholy Trinity before him. They all had long coats on, but their chests were still a bit noticeable. Santana and Brittany's breasts were perfectly formed. And he couldn't forget about his former girlfriend's. Actually, they all looked hot. It's been so long since he saw those girls. What the heck was wrong with him?

"So, did you guys hear about Sam's Halloween party?" he asked the girls, trying to get off the subject of their sexiness.

They all shook their heads. "No," Santana replied. She was so confused as to how someone like Sam Evans won't call up on some people anymore. "Why are we the last to know? Ugh, and just when I thought Sam Evans' brain was bigger than those guppy lips of his."

Brittany and Quinn chuckled and watched as the Latina rolled her eyes and fold her arms in disgust.

"Well, you can follow us there when we're done here," Rachel offered. "I mean, we were going there first, but then decided to go out for a little treat before we head on our way."

Santana looked at the two blondes, giving that _this all seems like a trick_ look. After all, it was Halloween, and you either get tricks or treats. Neither Rachel nor Finn had any treats to give them – well, not at the moment. So, to Santana, it mostly seemed like a trick, and she wasn't falling for anything tonight.

Quinn looked back at the two lesbian girls. Brittany, as usual, agreed with almost anything Santana said or did, which was mostly something rude or a hundred percent con. Quinn, she didn't know. A part of her seemed like this was a trick. The girl she used to torment in sophomore year, and the guy she betrayed in the same year, were inviting them to a Halloween party by someone else. If this was a trick like Santana thought, she wasn't going to forgive Rachel or Finn for this.

But on the plus side, they made up long before. After all, this could be fun. Sam planned some decent parties.

"Well…I guess so," the blonde finally replied.

The Latina sighed. Well, that was one out of the park. Now it was time for Santana and Brittany – who will probably have the same idea as anyone at this point – to make a decision. "If you're making things up, Berry, I'm going Lima Heights on your ass. Remember that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You've told everyone a million times, Santana," she replied. Boy, was that true or what?

The blonde dancer skipped to the front door of the first house and knocked on the door. She seemed so jumpy tonight. It could be because the house they were at probably had some Skittles or Twizzlers inside.

Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Quinn followed behind and opened their bags as an elderly woman opened her front door with a bowl of Snickers and Dots.

"Well, hello sweetie pies," she greeted.

Brittany had the biggest smile on her face, holding open her Halloween bag. "Trick or treat," she replied in her sweetest child pitch. The lady handed her a handful of Snickers and Dots, and the blonde stepped to the side as Santana and Quinn got their share. Then Rachel and Finn opened their bags for the elder's treats.

"Thank you. Have a good night," Finn told her as he followed the girls to the next home. He sure did feel too old for this trick-or-treating stuff. It felt like when he had to sell popcorn for Cub Scouts.

On the bright side, he did get Snickers, and he loves Snickers more than anything.

"Trick or treat!" Brittany and Santana called as the doorbell was rung. Finn, Rachel, and Quinn had just made it to the door. All of the lights were out in the house, except for the light that was coming from the television. Brittany must have assumed that they were watching TV in the dark, and they wanted to scare someone.

"Britt, no one's here," Santana told her girlfriend, and she went down the steps. "We can try another house."

As Santana and Brittany walked on to the next house, with Rachel and Finn following, Quinn tried covering up her coat some more. A rush of wind had came over her, and her chest was catching it. The last thing she wanted was a cold on Halloween night.

"_As horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralyzed…_"

The ringtone to Michael Jackson's "Thriller" came up on Quinn's phone. She took it out of her pocket, and read the text that was sent to her from Sam Evans.

_Hey, I need you to come help me with something. Meet me at the gas station at about twenty. – Sam Evans_

Quinn looked puzzled. Why on earth would Sam be at a gas station at this time of night? And what happened to hosting the party? Did he cancel, or is he just delaying? The blonde couldn't possibly think of no other explanation –

Except that it may be a trick.

"Quinn!" she heard Santana and Rachel call. They had just gotten some Sour Patches from a redhead lady with two kids. "I just got you some candy from these redheads," Santana spoke. "Why are you still standing here? You're missing out?"

The blonde looked back at the text and then at Santana and Rachel. "It's…it's Sam. He wants me to meet him at the gas station."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He just needs help with something. I assume it has something to do with the party you and Finn told us about."

Santana sighed, glancing away from Quinn and putting her hand on her hip. She knew what was going on – or at least she thought she knew. Sam wouldn't text randomly to come to a gas station at seven at night, unless he had a flat or –

No. It can't be. Nothing about what Quinn just received sounds right.

"And you, of all people, would actually _believe_ this?" the Latina finally asked. "Quinn, for all we know, it might not even be Sam Evans. What if it was your sister, Puckerman, some neighbor –"

"It says Sam Evans on the screen," Quinn responded, holding up her phone so the screen was facing the two girls. "Maybe he really needs some help. When was the last time we've done anything cruel to him anyways?"

"You cheated on him with Finn," Santana protested.

Boy, Quinn was feeling so guilty at the moment.

"Look, we can go find him later," Rachel spoke. "Right now, we need to get a move-on. It's getting colder out here, and the party starts in a couple of minutes." As Rachel turned the other way to follow Finn and Brittany, Santana rolled her eyes at the small brunette and followed behind.

"_Like there's even going to be a party_," Santana mumbled to herself as she lazily arrived at the next house where Rachel, Finn, and Brittany were headed.

The petite blonde was still standing there, her arms folded across her chest. She couldn't believe how inconsiderate they were, especially Santana. She always thought her friends would be by her side when there was trouble. But now they were turning down some assistance that Sam probably needed right then and there.

_Assholes_, Quinn thought as she watched all four open their bags to receive candy.

The only gas station she thought of that was close by was the BP gas station on the next block. Sam Evans' house was about three or four blocks away from there. It couldn't be that far away.

Without hesitation, Quinn walked on out of the current neighborhood she was in and walked just about a mile.

* * *

Once she got there, she observed the scenery of the gas station before her. Only three cars were sitting there: a shiny, red Toyota Corolla; a black Jeep; and a beat-up, black Volkswagen Jetta. Neither one of those cars seemed to be Sam's car. She remembered riding around in his tan Honda Civic sometime last year. Did he get a rental? Did he crash his old car and had to get a new one?

Or was Santana right about it being a trick after all?

"_Quinn_." Someone had called her with a hoarse voice. Quinn started to get creeped out. Somewhere along the line, it didn't sound like Sam. But for all she knew, he could've had a cold.

"Sam," the girl called, wandering around the area. "Where are you? I can't see you. Are you in trouble?"

"_Quinn…I need your help_." It called again. Whoever it was spoke to her again.

"Well, tell me where you are, and I can help you," Quinn replied, walking around in a circle and looking in any old direction. Sam was such a goofy child; he could come up out of nowhere with a Scooby Doo costume and try to scare the shit out of her.

"_Take some steps closer to the building, Quinn. Please, hurry. I need your help_."

The blonde was getting a little scared. This area didn't get much reports of gun shots or robberies or anything like that, but this is what it seemed like to her. She wished she hadn't brought her purse with her. She wished that she could've brought someone with her. Finn was a strong guy, and very protective. But he nor Brittany knew what was going on anyway.

Quinn stepped closer to the building as told, and waited to see if Sam was going to come out. He wasn't seen anywhere just yet. She looked around the corner of the building, but no one was there. This was all completely strange. Why would Sam ask for help and –

Out of nowhere, a tan sack was being thrown over her head, and someone had grabbed her and picked her up off the ground. She tried her best to squirm her way out, but whoever this was squeezed her close to her, their arms holding tight of her waste. The groans coming from this person seemed masculine. Was it Sam? It couldn't be. He couldn't pick her up this high off the ground.

"_Rachel! Finn! Santana! Brittany!_"

As much as Quinn called, no one was there to help her. The tan bag made her screams muffled. "_Somebody, help me!_"

Not even the man who was holding onto her said anything. He just pushed her down on something soft, and tied her hands and feet with some rope. A door being slammed was the next thing she heard after that. Sounds of doors locking were also heard, and the sound of a car ignition being turned on was heard next.

Quinn was getting even more frightened. She couldn't take the bag off her head, being that her hands were seized. She needed a way out. Why the hell didn't she listen to Santana when she said that this could all be a trick? Now she was probably looking for her right now, shaking her head and thinking about how right she was.

* * *

It had been about thirty minutes since whichever vehicle she was in was driving on the road. It had stopped all of a sudden, and the driver's door was opened and then closed shut. She wanted to ask where she was taken to, but she doubt whoever it was would even hear her.

The back-seat door closest to Quinn's feet was opened, and then closed shut again. The girl felt something up against her leg. It was heavy, and pressing down on her. She wished she could get up and beat this person's ass.

"_Oh yes, this'll do just fine_," the voice spoke. Quinn could feel masculine hands touching her waist, travelling up to her chest where her breasts lie. One of the hands touched her left boob and squeezed gently, but close to firmly. The girl panicked under the sack. She strangled her way out so she could get her hands free and leave.

Unfortunately, whoever this was held her down. "_Where are you going, princess?_" he asked the blonde. "_You're staying with me_."

"_What are you doing to me?_" she called under the sack. She wondered where his face was so she could pull her hands apart and punch him in the face.

She felt fingers rubbing against her neck, almost tickling her. The mystery man had shushed her and pulled the sack open just a little, his mouth close to her cheek. "_Don't worry, baby_," he whispered to the frightened girl. "_I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to help me_."

Quinn could almost see his smirk from under the sack. This definitely wasn't a teenager. He was some evil stranger looking for that one candy bowl of a woman to reach into. Whatever his deal was, Quinn didn't want a part of it. She continued squirming her way out.

"_Let me go, goddamn it!_" she shouted under the sack, but she felt the man's hand reach in and cover her mouth. Everything she said was completely muffled. She could smell the scent on the man, and it was horrible. What the hell was that, hair gel? How much did he use?

Quinn felt the man's other hand reach down to where her ass was, and tried wiggling her legs to get it away. The hand gripped one of her ass cheeks, and his side pressed down on her. She was completely stuck. She prayed if she got out of here, her virginity – although lost in sophomore year – won't be damaged even more.

But from the looks of it, it seemed that she wasn't going to get out of this one.

The masculine hands drew its fingers through the waistline of Quinn's tights, dragging them down her thighs and to her knees. Quinn whimpered from inside of the sack, literally crying and begging God to give her some assistance. For all she knew, he could be up in his little office in heaven, taking care of the deaths of people in camp grounds, drive-by shootings, or malnutrition down in another country.

Quinn turned her head away from the mouth of the man that was pressing down onto her neck, sucking on the skin so much that it might give her a serious hickey. A huge spot of saliva ended up on the girl's neck, the stench reeking it and making Quinn feel sea sick.

While the man was kissing her neck, his hands went back to her breasts again, squeezing them during every time his tongue encountered Quinn's neck. Every time that long, wet tongue would lick against her collar bone, the blonde whimpered more in disgust and try to squirm away for another time. Now she had this feeling that she'd rather be stuck under Finn or Puck's body instead of this guy. At least they weren't disgusting when she was on the couch making out with them or something.

The masculine hands travelled down the girl's body again, and Quinn felt the need to cry. She was about to get raped by some type of stranger that kidnapped her from a gas station after some ignorant prank text. Why didn't she be more cautious this time? It must've been a while since she considered the warnings of sexual abuse she learned from her health class in freshman year.

At that very second, she felt the fingers trace over the underwear she was wearing. He grabbed at the waistline, slipping down the fabric to her thighs and revealing Quinn's privates. A rush of cool brushed over Quinn's entrance and clit, causing her to bite down on her lip nervously. _For Christ's sake, just let me go_, she wanted to cry out to him, continuously trying to squirm away.

She couldn't take much longer. The man's fingers danced on her groin before making it any lower to where her entrance was. Inside the sack, a tear fell down from the blonde's face.

"_Please! Will you please let me go?_" she called, her voice still muffled inside the sack.

Her cell phone was in her purse, which was laying on the floor of the man's car. If Quinn had the opportunity, she could've freed herself from the ropes that were tying her down and retrieve it so she could call 9-1-1, or even her friends. Unfortunately, the ropes were tied on too tight, and they were probably making red marks on her skin.

At the moment, Quinn couldn't hear any panting or huffing from the horny male on top of her. Did he want to let her go? Was he going to slice her neck? Were the cops out there watching?

She heard his breathing again once he lowered his head down to the sack opening where her chin was slightly visible. "_Scream or die_," he whispered to her with a stern tone. Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat, but another one bigger than the last came. That was it, then. If she didn't do what she was told, he was going to kill her. This wasn't anything like Quinn imagined on how she would die. "_Do you understand me?_"

More tears fell down the blonde's face. She didn't want to suffer through either. She couldn't tell this guy, though. He was too dominant over the poor girl. And no policeman was there to help her out with this. "_Y-yes…_" she stuttered with shaky breaths and slight sniffles. She might as well go through the worst part – other than death – if she wanted out of here. "_Yes._"

A sly smile spread across the man's face, which made Quinn even more worried about how this issue was going to turn out. Losing her virginity to Noah Puckerman and getting pregnant in her sophomore year was one thing; but getting raped by some guy she doesn't even know was even worse. For all she knew, she probably had STDs from that resident badass at McKinley. It could possibly double, or even triple, with this guy.

The masculine fingers went back to the girl's groin and then towards her clit. One of his fingers tugged at the edge of it roughly, causing Quinn to let out a muffled scream. God, she did not want this at all. Why was this man so strong that he could crush her with just his arm? Another finger went into Quinn's entrance. And a third. Eventually, all five fingers on one hand had gone into the girl's vaginal area. She hissed in pain even more, and tears continuously fell down her face.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something thick had gone through her entrance, causing her to hiss even louder. "_Shh…_" the man whispered to her, and the thick flesh continued sliding down inside the girl. Quinn bit her bottom lip so hard that it would bleed once she let go. The flesh-like object was so long; it went further inside her, and then it stopped where the man wanted it. The blonde felt so uncomfortable, and really wanted to throw up.

At that moment, the man sent thrusts to her fragile body, setting them at a perfect motion. He moaned and groaned as he continued to press down on her. He felt so much pleasure, while Quinn felt so much pain. She never felt a dick so long and puke-worthy in her life.

The man's groans got just a bit louder as he continued to push down into Quinn at the same rhythm he's going. The burn started to come in Quinn's thighs, and the pressure of the man pushing his dick into her entrance made her feel so uneasy. It felt as if he was trying to push her down to the car floor, and get even rougher with her. She didn't want to be cut with the traces of broken glass on the floor.

_God, can you hear me_, Quinn pleaded as the man's groans got even louder. _Lord, please forgive me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Just let me out so I can be free from him…please?_

No matter what she prayed for, the pressure from the man on top of her rose even higher. She could hear his moans get even louder, his mouth gaping as the wait for him to give his body a break finally came. He went a little faster, his ass literally on Quinn's, and it made the girl complain in disgust. The addition of his bottom onto hers and his privates into hers was too much to take in for a nineteen-year-old girl.

He got even rougher with her, and Quinn couldn't help but cry some more. She needed someone to help her with what was going on. Santana. Finn. Rachel. Brittany. Her parents. Sam. Puck. The cops. Just anyone. She didn't want this anymore, but she was already stuck at the roots of the problem.

The man's climax suddenly came, as something wet spewed out from the man's stiff member, and it had gotten onto Quinn's groin and legs. She moaned from the awful substance that had spilled onto her. This was worst than anything she's ever taken in her life – except the baby drama and being in a wheelchair for a while. But this was something different – something that used to be in a stranger's body that got onto her lower area. The perfect way to end it all, if it didn't sound ironic already.

Even when the tragic part was over, Quinn was still crying. Her life was more ruined than it had been before, and she's not even an adult yet. Why does everything traumatic have to happen to her for Christ's sake?

Both Quinn and the mysterious man released some breaths from their mouths, Quinn trying to breath into that sack and crying her eyes out. The tears eventually dried up, but that didn't change a thing about how she felt at the moment. She still wanted to go in a corner somewhere and cry until she lost all of the water in her body.

Quinn could see the man try to sit up from his seating position on the girl, and pull his member out of the blonde. It felt slippery, like sliding across a wooden floor with socks on moments after it got polished. Only this was no joy ride; it was a disgusting ending.

She couldn't believe what just happened. She had been raped for the first time in her life. Her parents always told her to watch out for strangers and perverts, and she wasn't watching this time. She had gotten herself into deep, deep trouble. How will she explain all of this to Judy when she got home? Or will she even _get_ home, is the real question. This man could keep her as his sex slave, and she'll probably never get out.

His hand was brought to the opening of the bag, and his face was revealed to the blonde, her vision blurred due to her tears. She couldn't even move her mouth anymore because she was so scared of what just happened at those few moments in the car in humid temperatures.

She could make out what she looked like, though. His skin was about as light as hers, but it wasn't as smooth. His chin was shaped funny, and his chestnut hair was covered with so much hair gel – more than Quinn predicted before the rape even occurred. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was closed shut, still breathing. He stared into the girl's soul. What the hell was he going to do next?

Quinn still bit her lip, looking up at the sex-hungry man. All she wanted was to have a fun night with Brittany and Santana, but it turned into a disaster because she was so dependent in her guts when it came to a situation. People told her she was smart because she was independent and knew just the right thing to say and do. Inside, though, she thinks the opposite.

Her mouth suddenly opened, but no words came out just yet. It only took a matter of time before she could say something that won't get her killed. "_Can…_" she began with heavy breaths. "_Can…can I please…_"

"What's that?" the man asked, leaning towards her but not as close as he did the last time. "Tell me, princess. What do you want?"

This time, Quinn's intimidation started to fade away just a little as she glared into the man's eyes. "_Please let me go_," she whispered, her voice getting a tad louder. She swallowed so her voice would be a little more clear. "Please…just let me go," she begged once more. Maybe this time, the man could let her go, finally, and she can get to her friends and call the police on him.

Unfortunately, he had another approach to what he was going to attempt. "Oh no," he spoke to her. "I'm not letting you go."

No. No, Quinn can't be held down like this. She had already got what was coming to her. Why won't he just stop torturing the poor girl? "Why…why not?" Quinn asked, her voice still shaky.

"You're staying with me to take care of me," the man explained. "Let's call it…a little therapy." Quinn had no idea on what he was talking about, but she didn't like the sound of this at all. It made her want to shout even louder for help. "You're going to be my slave. You're officially part of my team, princess. I'll take care of you, as a favor."

The blonde shook her head furiously, more tears falling from her face. "_No…_" she whispered, her cries silent. If God was watching this right now, he'd send three police cars to the rescue. No sirens were heard outside, though. Why can't the girl get one miracle around? "_No…I can't. I…I won't_," she whispered back, more tears falling.

The man had a frown on her face. Quinn knew she upset him, but she wasn't going to be a slave for the rest of her life. It wasn't worth anything, except wrecking her body until she shriveled up or even broke to pieces. She'll die straight before her life has even begun, and she wanted a successful future for herself, especially after several disasters in her life.

And in order for that to happen, she needed to get the hell out of there.

The man was quiet for ten seconds now, and Quinn was getting scared again. He didn't flinch, scoot back, try to choke her – anything. Maybe he was thinking of a deal to let Quinn free. Quinn would be the happiest girl right now if he was.

He really wasn't, though. He was just doing worse for her.

"Well, it looks like there's one thing I'm gonna have to do," he spoke, and Quinn sat there with the most frightened face ever. She wasn't going to make it out of there alive.

* * *

"Quinn! Where are you?"

"Fabray! We're waiting on you, wherever you are!"

Rachel and Santana had been calling for the missing blonde for about an hour, and they had no luck in looking for her. Finn and Brittany had been looking for her, and they hadn't found her, either.

The Latina grew angered with the missing blonde. She was right all along about the whole _going to the gas station_ thing, and Quinn completely disobeyed her. It wasn't often when Santana got mad at her best friend – well, the breast-implant tattle and stealing Puck from her had her really pissed off. But this time was worse than ever.

"No luck," Rachel sighed, stopping beside Santana and glaring at her cell phone. The light from the tiny screen lit her face in the dark; a squirrel from about fifty steps away could probably see her.

"Something probably happened to her," Santana replied. She hadn't been so irritated with Quinn in her life. "Once we find her, I'm gonna give her a piece of my damn mind."

"Santana, don't," Rachel warned. "Maybe she ran out of batteries in her phone. Or maybe she could have –"

"She charged it an hour before I picked her up," Santana explained to the short brunette, nearly yelling at her. Rachel retreated, almost jumping to the Latina's tone. Things would get even more serious like it hasn't even heated up already. "And don't say anything about going on errands, 'cause she would've told us about that."

The tiny diva needed a way to calm her down; at the same time, they needed to keep searching for Quinn before she got hurt out there in the dark. How the hell was she going to explain all that happened to Judy Fabray? She would eventually know everything anyway.

Finn and Brittany walked towards them with slumped shoulders. "We looked everywhere," Finn told the girls. "I don't think Quinn is in the neighborhood."

"What do you mean, she's not in the neighborhood?" Santana interrogated. "Look, we have to be at Sam's place in about an hour or so, and you're telling me that we have to leave to go out to some strange area? I'd rather burn to death in hot water."

"Hot water kills you?" the witty blonde asked unexpectedly.

Rachel shot a look at Finn, worried. Could Quinn really be that far? She said that Sam – or whoever claimed to be Sam – wanted some help at the gas station. Now some creep or whatever had Quinn by the claws, trying to hurt her or something. Now, the four were to go that far and look for her, almost sacrificing their lives. How much worse could it possibly get?

"Are…" Rachel couldn't believe this was happening herself. The girl that she wouldn't ever expect to be her best friend before graduation is actually missing, and she could be in a world of danger, separate from all of her friends, and laying underneath some creep or being held hostage by a gang member. "Are…are we really doing this, Finn? I mean, my nerves are getting the best of me imagining Quinn in this mess, but –"

"She would do it for the four of us, wouldn't she?"

Finn knew exactly what to say. He sure did make a wonderful leader of the Glee club before he left.

He was right, though. Quinn was definitely best friends with Brittany and Santana; there was no question as to if Quinn would help them in these type of situations. Finn, sure. He might not be kidnapped by a man and get raped or anything, being that he's athletic and in shape, but she would always lend a helping hand for him.

And Rachel…

Honestly, the short brunette wouldn't know if Quinn would do that for her. She gave a lot of helpful advice here and there, mostly with relationship issues Rachel and Finn were having. Well, Quinn was a pretty helpful and smart teenage girl – not the same teenage girl she was when she was a bitch and all, but she was still a teenage girl, the one Rachel likes to be around.

At the moment, Rachel was getting intimidated with this mission they were about to go on. They didn't know where Quinn was nor who texted her and tried to kidnap her. The four would get caught and shot, or even stabbed, to death once they reached that point. This was no ordinary Halloween anymore; this was scarier than any horror movie.

Brittany started getting worried, and walked over to grab Santana's arm. She didn't know what to think about all of this. It's like she lost her older sister in a battlefield. It's already been an hour into the fun of Halloween day, and already, something terrible happens. If she ever came back, she would lock her in her room and never let her out.

Santana, although not shown, was worried for the blonde, too. She was the main member of the Unholy Trinity that glued the girls together. She'd be spot-on when it came to cat fights, outings, the dish on the latest – anything. Now who would bring that charm in the two remaining girls.

No one. Santana knew that very well.

They had to find her. They had to bring her back home safely before she's done for. Not just the four, but everyone would worry about her. Her friends at Yale, her parents, the remaining members of New Directions. It wasn't worth anything to leave her behind like that.

Willingly, the Latina girl spoke up. "Well…we might as well get a move-on, shall we?" Boy, she did not want to do this, but it was a must. Quinn was definitely worth the rescue.

The taller brunette headed to her car, with Brittany following beside her, looking up at the sky at how dark it was. They had better hurry along with this before it gets later than it already was. Finn and Rachel headed towards Finn's car, climbing in and starting the ignition. Santana and Brittany hopped in Santana's car and lead the way to the road.

* * *

"You're gonna tell me right now, princess!"

The man was in utter rage. Quinn was definitely hiding something from her, and he wanted to know what it was. "Tell me where they are!" he yelled at her again.

Quinn wished she hadn't said what she had said. However, she needed to get back home. The thought of sitting in that filthy car with that sex-hungry stranger was making her feel even more nervous the last couple of seconds. Plus, she thought that getting his mind off her would give her an opportunity to run away and call the police.

Things didn't go as planned, unfortunately. Now he was probably going to fuck Santana, Brittany, and Rachel all together. Finn, she had no idea what he'd do to him, but the former football jock would most likely get shot in the head.

"No, I won't!" Quinn yelled, desperately trying to get away from the tree she was tied to. She had been standing there, her hands tied around the tree and her back laying against it, for at least a half hour. This guy was literally ticking her off. "And my name is not _princess_!"

"There's no turning back from this, do you understand?" the man growled at her. Frown lines were formed on his forehead, and his ears were getting red. It was getting cold out there where he and Quinn were. He needed those girls Quinn was speaking of. He will not stop until his glory is completely fulfilled. "You're going to tell me where you saw them last, what they look like, their phone numbers – or you go to hell!"

"You go first," Quinn argued. The crucifix pendant lay on her upper chest. She never took it off ever since she got it. She knew for a fact that she will never go to hell. God was there to save her from all of her sins and the evilest of the evil in the world. This guy, however, was going to burn in hell's steaming hot flames.

The man chuckled, taking a step towards her and putting his large hands onto her shoulders. She was as stiff as his erection, not moving an inch once he came closer to the blonde. "I may be the reigning sinner in this time of the night," he spoke, his hot breath whispering over in her face, "but it's all good on my end. You, however, will be the one to meet your end. Trust me, it'll be worse than what you thought was frightful moments ago."

"You're a horrible, horrible man!" Quinn yelled, forcing her face and her cheeks burning.

"And you're a horrible fighter, thanks for reminding me."

The blonde was sick and tired of bickering back and forth with this fool. She could've been in the back of Santana's car, waiting to arrive at Sam Evans' house and enjoying a night packed with fun. Instead, she's out in the middle of nowhere, shivering her butt off and shouting at a guy who just raped her. This wasn't at all how she pictured this night being like.

She was growing stronger inside. This was a higher level than yelling at a former football player that had sex with her and got her drunk on wine coolers. This was actual war…and she was going home with the prize.

"I swear to God right now, once they get here and find your ass," Quinn spoke with rage, "you're gonna be thrown away for life. And where you're going, they don't have all the girls you can fuck every day. They have men. Men three times stronger than you that'll rip your head off with only a hand."

The man cocked his eyebrow. "Oh, do they now?"

"Yes, they do," the adolescent girl replied. "That will be your life if you continue messing around with young girls like this. Do you want to know how pathetic you really are? You're such an ass!" She knew this was wrong, but she was so mad with how her life was turning out right now. "Why don't you leave people alone, and making something out of _yourself_ for once?"

The man still had that steam heat coming out of his ears, and his ears were getting redder. He didn't reply just yet, but he really wanted to outsmart the shit out of this girl. He _did_ make something out of himself, but it was all destroyed when his charisma crumbled. He had that chance, but then it got blown over. Ever since then, he was broken socially. He couldn't even keep one woman or even find someone that would want him.

Not only this, but he was such a sex addict. He discovered this when he learned more about it from what people told him. It made him shiver inside, thinking of how lucky they all were back then when they were able to do that. He wasn't this sexual in his life. Actually, he was a virgin before. Some people that went to school with him said that he'd be a virgin forever, and wouldn't ever experience what it's like to have that pleasure running through his veins.

Obviously, they were wrong.

In just an hour, he felt the best thing he's ever encountered. It was the exact rush he needed from all of those years of aching. And if it took kidnapping a nineteen-year-old girl, then so be it.

"You don't know anything, little girl," he finally spoke to the blonde. "They won't catch me – ever! I'm a clever guy, if you hadn't noticed already. You have nothing against me. You won't get past me."

"What makes you think so?" Quinn asked, staring the man in his eyes.

He cocked an eyebrow, wondering if this girl was serious about what she said. She knows nothing of what she herself nor he is capable of. He could tell looking at her. He thought that she knew how it went down everywhere, but really doesn't. And what he was about to do was going to make the final cut of this abuse.

He shot her an evil grin, which Quinn took willingly. This guy was paranoid. Quinn assumed that he sniffed some coke or something before going on with this crime of his. Either way, she was confident in herself that she'd make it on out of here. She wasn't going to meet her end, especially after encountering this guy.

"Oh sweetie…" the man quoted, blowing his hot breath into the girl's face. His hand was in his jacket pocket, which Quinn didn't notice at first. He reached for something about five inches and gripped at it beside his leg so Quinn wouldn't even see it coming. "_I know so_."

Quinn hadn't been so bewildered in her life. "What do you –"

Before she even said anything, a metal object slit her neck. The pain came upon her all of a sudden, blood coming out of mouth and making her choke. Her hands were seized, and she couldn't speak to the man once her neck was cut open. Tears poured from her eyes when the wind blew at her cut and more blood poured out.

The metal object stabbed her in the stomach about ten times, her flesh torn open and more blood pouring from her fragile body. Quinn choked more blood out of her mouth. She looked dead into the man's eyes as a white light came into her vision. _No, no, no! Please, God, don't take me now!_ No matter how much her thoughts shouted, it became more audible.

Within seconds, the girl was dead.

* * *

"Santana, I'm scared," the blonde whined in the passenger's seat.

She had been sitting on the material for about twenty minutes already while Santana drove, but it felt like a whole day. She imagined being stuck on one of those scary roller coasters at the part where the ghosts appear, and mice are scattering all over the floor below the riders' feet.

Santana sighed. She'll admit willingly that she is scared about Quinn being missing, even though the brunette was really pissed with her moments ago. "I know, Brittany," she spoke, her right hand coming in contact with the blonde dancer's arm as she kept her eyes on the road. "I swear, if she makes it out alive…my God, it'll be the best blessing ever."

"I know," Brittany sighed, taking Santana's hand for a brief second. The thought of something terrible happening to Quinn – as if it didn't happen already – was intimidating. What if she could be dead? Brittany never imagined one of her best friends being dead. If she were dead, she'd be sad…and she didn't want to be sad.

"Brittany, I know it's Halloween and all," Santana began, turning the wheel, "and you like to have fun and stuff on holidays…"

"Yeah," the girl willingly listened.

"But we can't do this trick-or-treating anymore. It's too dangerous on Halloween nights. Well, _every_ night is terrible, actually. You hear all those news reports on killings and abductions and stuff like that?" The blonde nodded, watching the silhouette of the Latina. "That can't be us."

Brittany nodded, glancing down at her lap and not responding. Halloween, next to Christmas and the Fourth of July, was one of the best holidays of the year to her. She enjoyed receiving candy from people and dressing up in cute little costumes. She had gotten used to it ever since Santana got over her fear of clowns a few years ago. Now trick-or-treating will be history to her.

In a way, though, she missed Quinn. She wanted her to be okay. She was one of her best friends, and she can't risk anyone's life whether it was Quinn's, Santana's, her own, or anyone else's. Besides, grocery stores had candy three hundred and sixty-five days a year. Sure, she would have to use her money, but it was better than creeping out in the night and sacrificing herself.

Santana didn't hear her reply and then stopped the car on the curb by a tree-infested park area. She understood everything Brittany was going through. She loved costumes and candy just as much as she loved Santana. Maybe there were more things the two of them could do without getting hurt or seduced by some stranger.

"Brittany, don't be too sad about it, okay?" Santana asked with remorse. "I just want you to be safe. I want to live life just as much as you do, I know. In order to do that, we have to protect ourselves. This is too much for us to handle. You know how cruel this world is."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I know," she responded. Her eyes inched to their left corners, spotting Santana's abandoned hand. She sure didn't want to let her best friend and girlfriend down. "This can be our last year, I guess."

The Latina still looked at her and how upset she was right now. She didn't sound that reluctant as she expected. She hoped that she thought seriously as to how outings like this could be very dangerous. Brittany must've not realized how much Santana cared for at this very moment. The thoughts of giving up seeing kind, considerate neighbors was probably lingering in her mind right now.

Santana grabbed Brittany's left arm again, almost startling the girl. She turned her head towards her girlfriend, gazing into her brown eyes. She was the most truthful and wonderful person in her life. She would do anything for her, she realized after seconds of mourning one of her favorite holidays. Even if she didn't get to go outside at night in a costume for candy, she still had Santana, which was better than any piece of candy one of her neighbors gave her.

Brittany smiled sweetly at the brunette, causing her to lean forward and embraced her soft lips. The blonde kissed back, cherishing Santana's full lips with lip gloss on them. She was suddenly turned on by her right now. Everything of what was happening or just happened was blurring in her mind. All she saw in her mind, in fact, was Santana stripping from the devil cat costume she had on. Her breast, plump as a pumpkin, were fully shown, and her feminine privates below her were free from the beast that were her underwear.

That was the best daydream – or night dream – Brittany has ever had all week.

Santana continuously sucked on the girl's lips, and they both pressed into the kiss harder. Their little brains were filled with only the dirtiest things a girl could think of when she feels the need to seduce someone. They sighed and moaned into each other. It only brought on more shivers between the two of them.

Their make-out session was interrupted by Santana's phone vibrating in her purse. The brunette pulled away and picked her phone up from beside her feet. Brittany moaned and leaned back in her seat.

"Does everything have to be ruined?" she complained. "Now the moment's gone."

Santana smirked at the blonde. She was so adorable when she got pouty like that. "Maybe not," she said, winking at her and nearly teasing her. Brittany spotted that at the corner of her eye, and couldn't hold back her smirk. She wanted back home now so she can get that girl out of her coat and dress.

Santana would be willing to try anything with her.

The Latina looked back at her phone and read the text that was given to her.

_Looking for someone, eh? Well, I wouldn't stay here long if I were you. – W.S._

"Okay, what the fuck is this?" the brunette barked, staring deep into her phone and furrowing her eyebrows. Already, their best friend had walked into some stupid prank of the night, and she's gone missing. She wasn't going to take anymore crap from –

Well, whoever this was.

"What's what?" Brittany asked, leaning over to glance at the text Santana got.

"It's some stupid prank text again."

"Could it be the Sam…or whoever did it to Quinn last?"

"I don't know, but this shit is just –"

The phone vibrated in her hand, almost making her jump. Brittany, startled, looked back at the phone in response. Santana had pressed a button and displayed the next message that was given to her.

_Oh, you think this is a game? Well then, let's play. – W.S._

Santana had no idea who was doing this, but she was getting sick and tired of it. A part of her assumed that Finn and Rachel were up with this charade, but they were with her and Brittany when Quinn first disappeared. Or it could be Sam or Puck. They were total goof balls, and they both used to love Quinn.

Brittany was lost a little, but terrified at the same time. Santana didn't even know anyone that when by the name W.S. Who was trying to play around with their emotions like this?

"Santana…"

"This is weird. I'm getting frightened. Who is trying to –"

They both heard bushes rustling over by the tree-infested park area. Their heads turned simultaneously, both looking horrified as ever. Neither one of them wanted to know what was going on. They just wanted to find Quinn and get the hell out of there.

"Santana, what was that?"

"Britt, I don't know."

"We should just call Finn and Rachel, and turn back to –"

They both heard glass breaking in the back seat. Someone had broken the glass to the back window with a tree branch and climbed on it. Both girls screeched and tried turning the ignition back on to drive on away. Unfortunately, the man grabbed Santana's hands and turned the ignition back off. He tied her hands behind her back with a piece of rope.

"What are you doing to her?" Brittany cried. She took hold of one of Santana's arms, attempting to free her. She couldn't free her fast enough; the man had grabbed the dancer's body, pulling her to the back seat. The poor girl screamed, and the man covered her mouth with his hand as he attempting pulling her tights down.

Santana craned her head, trying to make out whoever was trying to harass her girlfriend. "Hey, what the hell are you doing to her?" she shouted.

"Don't worry, Red Riding Hood," the man spoke. "You're next."

"Santana! Please, do something!" Brittany shouted, shaking off the man's hand from her mouth. The man managed to place it back, pressing harder into her face as he took her tights off and lifted her white skirt.

The girl whimpered and cried, trying to shake him off again. This time, she failed. Now she wanted Santana there to help her out, but she was tied up. They were both stuck.

"_Oh don't cry, baby_," the man whispered to the blonde below her. "_This'll feel pleasant enough, I know. More than what your girl here has to offer._"

"You had better not touch her, you jackass!" Santana called from the front seat, struggling to get her hands free and punch the guy in the face. Every time she tried, though, she just couldn't untie the knot.

The man was busy unzipping his pants and allowing himself to go inside the girl. Brittany struggled so much and wanted to just get out of the car. The girls should have left earlier. All trouble wouldn't happen like it was right then and there. Now, just like Santana mentioned earlier, she was about to get raped by some strange guy that broke Santana's back window.

Why did it have to happen on this night?

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Santana called, finally getting the knot loose and setting her hands free. She turned around, grabbing the man by the collar and punching him in the face. Brittany's mouth was free, as well as her hands, and she could sit up just a little and shift away.

Suddenly, the man grabbed Santana's wrists, shoving her away from him and pushing her back into the steering wheel. He immediately grabbed the same knife he used before, and stabbed the brunette in her chest. She screamed, choking out blood and trying to push away the man's arms.

"Santana, no!" Brittany wailed, watching the man take her life away.

"_Britt –_" Santana managed to call out to her girlfriend, choking on more blood and shoving the man's arms out of her sight. "Brittany, run!"

The blonde shed tears out of her eyes, watching her beloved girlfriend battle the raged man before her. She couldn't stand watching Santana die; she wanted her to hold her and keep her safe. But at the same time, Brittany really loved her, and she'd let her go if she did. Plus, the pressure of the man's body onto hers wasn't making her comfortable.

Brittany squeezed her way from under the man, and heard a final shriek from her brunette girlfriend. The man stabbed her three more times until she wasn't conscious anymore. She had to get out of here as fast as she could so he wouldn't get to her, too. So she attempted climbing out of the broken window.

The man whirled around, watching the blonde escape, and grabbed her by the legs and tried pulling her back. Brittany continued to scream for her life.

"Let me go, goddamn it!" Brittany yelled. "Let me go!"

Some of the broken glass stuck to the panicking girl's stomach, making her cry even more. The man pulling on her was making cut marks into her flesh, and she desperately wanted to get out of that car before anything worse happened.

Unfortunately, it was too late. The man had grabbed his knife and stabbed the girl in the back. She suddenly stopped moving, but the man continued to stab her in the back until she was completely dead. He didn't get any more pleasure for himself, either. But the night was still young, and he had plenty to look out for.

His mission was still running, and he planned on making it a success.

* * *

"What happened to Santana and Brittany?" Rachel asked as Finn drove at the wheel. She kept on looking at her screen, awaiting a text from Santana to come in at any second. While she gazed at her phone, Finn kept his eyes on the road, focused on what he had heard seconds ago.

"I don't know," Finn replied, turning on the road, "but we have to find them soon. It's getting later and later, and we're supposed to find Quinn and meet with Sam."

Rachel sighed, looking up from the phone and out the window. "I think we should skip Sam's house tonight," she declared. "I mean, this is getting even more serious than it already is. Quinn has gone missing, the girls aren't picking up their phones, it's about 8:30 or so, and –" She took a closer look out the window at where they were. She didn't recognize the area at all. "What are we doing out here?"

"I heard screaming down here," Finn explained, keeping his eyes on the road. "I wanted to check if Brittany and Santana made it down here."

"Finn, are you crazy?" Rachel asked. "We're, like, miles away from home. Plus, if Quinn had gotten herself in this much trouble, then the girls may have, too. We can't be out here. We're going to get killed!"

"Rachel, they're not texting us back, and there was no word of Quinn at all," Finn protested. "We have to find them before their parents get worried about them. Do you know how upset they'll be when –"

Finn was being interrupted by a shriek from her girlfriend. He immediately stopped the car on the road and turned to her. "Rachel, what happened?" he asked in panic, looking around for a clue as to what was going on.

Up ahead, he saw a familiar red car parked on the curb and unattended. Broken glass was scattered all over the place, and a blonde girl's body lay halfway outside of the broken window. Finn and Rachel gasped at what they were seeing. Rachel even shed tears and sobbed at the sight of it all.

"F-Finn…" Rachel sobbed, sitting there in her seat and staring at the corpse. "It's…it's _Brittany_!" More tears came from her eyes, unable to take in what she witnessed.

They both got out of the car, with the ignition turned off, and observed the scene. They saw a big stain of blood where Brittany had been stabbed in the back. Her face wasn't visible, but her hair was tossed like she was trying to pull away from whoever stabbed her. The blood dripped onto the car on most of the pieces of broken glass.

Finn walked around towards the front and noticed something else. A female's body was stabbed in the stomach, her body fallen across the seat. Blood poured out of her mouth, most of it on her face.

"_Santana…_" Finn couldn't believe his eyes. Even Santana wasn't strong enough to face her murderer. A tear fell freely from his eye as he mourned the loss of the former Cheerio. She made fun of her a lot while they were still in high school, but she meant a lot to him. He thought he'd never feel this way about her before.

"Finn, what happened over there?" Rachel called.

"It's Santana," Finn choked, more tears coming down his face.

"Oh, my God. Where is she?"

"She right here –"

The frightened brunette whirled around and screamed. Finn immediately looked up, shocked. The man had grabbed Rachel and swiped her off her feet. The girl squirmed and continuously called to her boyfriend. "Finn! Finn, get out of here! Go!"

"Rachel!"

He darted towards the brunette, pulling at her arms and trying to free her. The man had kicked Finn in his member, dropping the short girl and grabbing Finn by the shirt. Finn felt the shock of pain running through his dick, squeezing his eyes shut. Rachel watched as the man observed the yelping teenage boy.

"Finn!" Rachel called, crying her eyes out at the sight of her boyfriend. The man had pulled the metal object out from his pocket again, clean from the last murder he committed, and stabbed Finn in the chest three times. Blood spilled from his mouth. The former quarterback eyed Rachel, who was still standing there behind the man.

"_Rachel –_" He tried pushing the man away, but he started getting weak. "Rachel, leave right now!"

"No, I can't leave you –"

"Go before –"

The man regained his strength and shoved the boy into the car. He fell to the ground, upchucking more blood, and surrendered as the man stabbed him five more times.

Rachel couldn't watch anymore of what she was seeing. She whirled around and ran as fast as her little feet could carry her. Good thing she had flats on, because she would've never made it away alive if she sported heels. The man noticed the girl running, and ran after her.

The girl prayed to get out of there. She was in the middle of nowhere, and boyfriend and friends all got killed. She assumed Quinn got killed back there as well; she never responded to any text sent, and they still haven't found her yet. She was devastated for losing her friends, especially Finn. She lost the love of her life in all the danger they had walked themselves in.

Now she was alone in the dark on Halloween night, running away from a killer that stabbed Finn, Brittany, and Santana. She needed to survive herself so she could call the police and get help from Sam Evans. If anything, she needed to find any help she could before –

She felt something sharp shoot her in the back, causing her to stumble about. She gaped, trying to reach back and get the object that hit her. Finally, she felt something wet on her back, and the stench was killing her.

Blood. She sniffed blood.

She was being stabbed in the back and smelling her own blood. She couldn't die, she just couldn't. Unfortunately, with that blow in the back, she couldn't run fast enough. She wished Kurt had come with her to help her, but he'd most likely get hurt as well. She wished for any miracle to come.

Sadly, one didn't come. She fell onto her knees and coughed out some blood that came from her throat. Tears fell from her face as she encountered the end of her life. She wanted to do more: go back to New York and sing on Broadway, perform in Broadway musicals, become the rising star people told her she would be. Now all of that was ending because of the scariest moment in Halloween history.

She spotted a silhouette of a man in front of her. He had come and stopped behind her. She was terrified. She couldn't crawl or anything; she was too weak to move. She thought about Finn in her last moments living. He was probably in heaven with the Unholy Trinity right now. Maybe she'll get to see them once this guy ended her. At least she'll know that she'll be safe with God and four of her friends.

The sharp object was tugged out of her back, the girl yelling to her peak, and she was stabbed vigorously eight more times. She fell face down on the ground as the blood seeped out.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?"

Sam's Halloween house party was going well so far. Loud music was playing inside, and everyone was having fun. The Glee club's newest editions, Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose had just arrived in Jake's car, observing the sight of Halloween decorations and dance lights flickering on and off. They heard yells from a drunken boy inside.

"Yeah, he told me the address two days ago," Jake told the brunette girl in the passenger's seat. He turned off the ignition after finding a close-enough parking space and slipped his jacket back on. After turning the heat off, the car got a little chilly again.

The sophomore girl turned to the boy beside her and smiled. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have him. They related to each other so much, and she loved it when he played guitar for him. It was that rush every teenage girl in high school felt when attractive boys like him did that.

Jake noticed Marley's gaze. "Why the stare?"

"Oh, just because you're mighty –"

"Fine? Yeah, I get that all the time." Marley giggled at his charm. He truly did, though. Sure, his arms weren't as muscular as Sam Evans', but they were getting there. Plus, the leather jacket she slipped on had pretty big sleeves.

"You know, when I first saw you," Marley spoke, "I wouldn't ever think that you'd even be with me. You seemed so…laid back like some of the football jocks that went to McKinley. Plus, there were these other girls –"

Jake shot a look back at her. "No way, what do you mean?" he spoke immediately. "Those other girls have nothing on you. See, you have that sparkle that makes me shiver every time I look over at you. Those others are just…girls. I mean, they're good-looking and stuff, but they won't match up."

Marley's grin widened at Jake's compliment. "Really?"

"I know for sure," Jake replied.

They shared a long gaze with each other. They enjoyed having each other's company. If not, they'd most likely feel alone and awkward heading on to Sam's house for the party he was hosting. Marley would especially feel lonely since the whole nonsense with Jake and the current head cheerleader, Kitty. She was a feisty one; Marley could tell by the name. Back then, it was better when those two were together. After all, whatever the captain of the Cheerios wanted…that's what she got.

But then, looking back at all of the drama following the Left Behind Club – the club Kitty formed having to do with a rapture – she thought that Jake wasn't meant to be with her. Not that she wanted Jake all to herself, but the fact that Kitty was too powerful for him. She just might control him for the rest of his life while the two were together.

Jake smiled at Marley's smirk. He admired the shine in her hair and the sparkle in her eyes. He was right about having the sparkle that made him shiver. Now he was craving for the brunette girl.

They started to lean into each other for a kiss, but the buzzing of Jake's phone interrupted their moment. Jake gritted his teeth and reached into his pocket. Marley leaned back into the seat and watched as the boy checked for the text on his phone.

_Wow, your girl is hot. May I join in? – W.S._

Jake furrowed his eyebrows at the text on his phone. He didn't know anyone with those initials nor how they got his number. And what did he or she mean by joining in? This didn't make any sense.

"Jake, what is it?" Marley asked, leaning over to check the message.

The caramel-skinned boy shook his head and turned his phone off, not even bothering to answer Marley's question. She still looked at him with a serious facial expression. "Probably one of the party-goers inside playing a joke on me."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," Jake said, opening his car door. He walked around the front and opened Marley's door. They both headed on inside the house, the doors locked on Jake's car. Jake's hand ghosted towards Marley's, his fingers intertwining with hers. She grinned at his hold, and held his hand back. Getting comfortable with each other's presence, they made it on into Sam's house.

However, what they didn't know was that someone was following them. This wasn't a Halloween prank by a party-goer. This was real. This was the same person that had been committing crimes all night. And now he was out for Jake and his girlfriend, Marley. This person was out there. This person will cause more trouble.

This person…is crime committee, Will Schuester.


End file.
